Dale City Volunteer Fire Department
The Dale City Volunteer Fire Department, established 1967, is an agency in Prince William County, Virginia. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 10 - 14975 Catalpa Court Built 2009 :Rescue Engine 510 - 2015 Seagrave Marauder II TB50C0 (1500/750/40A/40B) (s/n:78H53) :Rescue Engine 510B - 2005 Pierce Dash (1750/500/40A/40B) :Rescue 510 - 2009 KME Predator (s/n:7582) :Ambulance 510 - 2015 Ford F-550/Horton :Tactical Support Unit 510 - 1997 Pierce Saber chassis (s/n:F3723)/1987 Bruco walk-in rescue body (s/n:814) (Ex-Lynchburg Life Saving Crew) :Utility 510 - 2010 Ford F-350 :Parade - 1973 Hahn pumper (1250/500) (2009 East Penn restoration) (Ex-Engine 10) Fire Station 13 - 13511 Hillendale Drive Built 1974 :Engine 513 - 2015 Seagrave TB50CO (500/750/40/40) (s/n- 78H54) :Tower 513 - 2016 Seagrave Marauder II (-/-/95' Aerialscope) (s/n:56203) :Ambulance 513 - 2015 Ford F-550/Horton :Ambulance 513B - 2007 International/PL Custom :Utility 513 - 2001 Ford F-350/Reading (Ex-Brush 518) Fire Station 18 - 5849 Dale Boulevard Built 1992 :Engine 518 - 2015 Seagrave TB50CO (1500/750/40/40) (s/n:78H55) :Engine 518B - 2012 KME Severe Service (1500/750/40/40) (s/n:A8856) :Ambulance 518 - 2014 Ford F-550/Horton (Ex-Ambulance 513) :Brush 518 - 2016 Ford F-350/Seagrave (PP/200/10) :Utility 518 - 2017 Ford F-350 :Reserve Truck 518 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator/Smeal Sirius (-/-110') (s/n:51501212) (Ex-Demo) Fire Station 20 - 3171 Prince William Parkway Built 2002 :Engine 520 - 2015 Seagrave TB50CO, (1500/750/40/40) (s/n:78H69) :Engine 520B - 2005 Pierce Dash (Ex-Engine 520) :Truck 520 - 2018 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/105' rear-mount) (s/n:32030) :Medic 520 - :Ambulance 520 - 2013 Freightliner M2-106/2015 Wheeled Coach :Mule 520 - Kawasawki 4x4 UTV :Utility 520 - :Rehab 520 - 2005 Ford E-450/Thor Retired Apparatus :2003 Pierce Lance pumper (1750/750/40A/40B) (s/n:13826) (Ex-Engine 518, Ex-Engine 518B) (Sold to Capon Bridge Volunteer Fire Department, WV) :2002 Ford Explorer (Sold to Capon Bridge Volunteer Fire Department, WV) :2000 Pierce Lance pumper (1750/750/40A/40B) (s/n:11675-01) (Ex-Engine 510, Ex-Engine 510B) (Sold to Capon Bridge Volunteer Fire Department, WV) :2000 Pierce Lance 2000 pumper (1750/750/40A/40B) (Sold to Melfa Volunteer Fire and Rescue Company) :2000 E-One Cyclone II walk-around heavy rescue (Sold to North Towanda Fire & Rescue Department, PA) :1999 Seagrave Marauder TB50DA pumper (1500/750) (s/n:78933) (ex-Arcola Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) (Loaned from Seagrave) :1997 Ford Expedition (Sold to Onley Fire Rescue, VA) :1997 Ford Expedition (Sold to Tasley Volunteer Fire Company, VA) :1996 Ford F-250 utility (Sold to Sperryville Volunteer Fire Department, VA) :1994 Seagrave JR06DH 100' rear-mount aerial (s/n:75688) (Ex-McMahan Fire Protection District, KY) (Loaned from Seagrave) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Gulf Park Estates/St. Andrews Fire Department, MS) :1987 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500) (Sold to Little Fork Volunteer Fire & Rescue Company, VA) :1987 E-One Hurricane pumper (1500/500/40F) (Sold to Alberta Volunteer Fire Department (Virginia)) :1987 E-One Hurricane heavy rescue (Sold to Dahlgren Rescue Squad, VA - merged 2005 with King George County Fire and Rescue) :1982 E-One/Pemfab pumper (Ex-Engine 10) (Sold to Ladysmith Volunteer Fire Company (Virginia)) :1981 Hahn rear-mount platform (Sold to Duncan Fire Department (South Carolina)) :1977 Hahn pumper (Sold to McClellandtown Volunteer Fire Company, PA) External Links *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department Facebook page *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department Twitter feed *Dale City Volunteer Fire Department Instagram feed Category:Prince William County Category:Virginia departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating KME apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Hahn apparatus